1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for milling asphalt. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods that provide both depth control and bit access for an asphalt milling/trenching attachment.
2. The Relevant Technology
Portable asphalt milling attachments historically comprise two features. First, they have a way to control the depth that the milling attachment device cuts. Secondly, they have a way to facilitate the changing of bits mounted to a cutting wheel of the milling attachment device. Although both features are present on the milling attachment device, the features are accomplished using different device structure. In a few cases lacking a feature to facilitate the changing of bits, access to the cutting head to change the bits is only possible where the milling attachment device cutting head cuts on the bottom, requiring the lifting of the device to change bits.
Features facilitating the bit access in known devices typically expose only a very small area of the cutting head. This is because the feature interferes with the function of the depth control feature. Some equipment is designed so that the bit access feature can only be used with the depth control at a specific setting.
As a result, asphalt milling attachments utilize structure that adds complexity and cost. It is desirable to control depth of the cut and to also be able to repair or replace bits. However, it would be an advance in the art if both depth control and bit access could be accommodated by the same structure.
Accordingly, a need exists for a new system and method for providing depth control and bit access that is less complex and less expensive. Such systems and methods are disclosed herein.